He Was A Half Demon, She Was A Human
by melaniemelmelgirl
Summary: He was a halfdemon. She was a human girl. Two people from different times learn their true feelings for one another. A collection of oneshots, KagInu, lots of fluff!
1. He Was A Half Demon, She Was A Human

He Was A Half-demon, She Was A Human

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, just good ol' Rumiko-sama's. End of story.

Author's note: Well I had just watched a whole bunch of Inuyasha episode reruns that I had stored on my TiVo, and I decided to watch the episodes on Kikyo, the ones where Inuyasha cared a lot for Kagome, and so on. I made mental notes for a possible fanfic...and well, here I am, at one a.m. babbling all this too you. Well, enjoy, this is my first Inuyasha fanfic. Oh, and by the way, this is a collection of one shots. I will continue to post more as I get more ideas. And it starts out in Inuyasha's POV...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He was a **half-demon**.

She was a **human girl**.

He lived 500 years into the **past**.

She lived 500 years into the **future**.

He was** hash **and **rarely** showed his **true colors**.

She was **kind**, **caring**, and **loving**.

This is their **story**.

A story of their **love**.

A story of their **hatred**.

A story of **truth**, **lies**, and **then some**.

And the priestess that brought them _together_…

Inuyasha's POV-

Inuyasha looked down towards the ground, sighing heavily.

He had caused poor Kagome such _pain_, such _sorrow_, such _enduring_, without even realizing it. How dense he was…

It was just plain...cruel, of him, to switch back and forth with the two.

Kagome truly cared for him, he knew that for a fact, otherwise, why would she continue to stay with and help him?

And why would she have..._kissed_ him, that one time when he was full demon and in trouble?

Kikyo, on the other hand, was out to kill him...for** revenge**.

She_ hated _Inuyasha, and he knew it.

Cold and most of the time emotionless, her one true goal was to drag Inuyasha to hell with her.

Yet Inuyasha didn't want to let go, didn't want to erase the memories of 50 years ago, when Kikyo was alive.

He didn't _want_ to let go...

He sighed heavily, in frustration.

Why was life so…_confusing_?

Why couldn't he just make up his mind and _choose_ already?

Either Kagome...or Kikyo?

Who would he choose?

****

Who would he choose?

That thought raced through his mind vigorously, **again** and **again**.

He closed his eyes to concentrate, as brief flashbacks of both Kikyo and Kagome raced through his mind. Images and memories all collided as one.

His mind paused on one, one of him and Kagome.

****

flashback-

He was in a river, trying his best to wash the wretched stench of blood off of his claws, after he had slayed a bunch of bandits, some of which begged for their life, while he had been a full yokui.

Kagome came and sat next to him.

He told her that she didn't have to stay with him, if it caused so much pain. Kagome then kneeled down in back of him, and put her hands on his shoulders, and rested against him.

"Oh, Inuyasha..." she said.

"I'm with you by choice".

****

I'm with you by choice...

Those words rang through his mind.

He smiled, closing his eyes and putting his right hand over Kagome's.

'Oh, Kagome, someday, I might come after you with these claws...'

****

end of flashback-

He got up and walked around, thinking as he did so.

Kagome did choose to be with him...

He continued to walk along the path, until he got to the Bone Eater's Well.

Slumping up against it, he sat down in the grass and buried his head in his knees.

Well, he just would have to decide the old-fashioned way.

He would have to figure out who he felt more comfortable with, who he felt more_ alive_, _happy_, and..._free_, with.

He thought of Kikyo.

He thought hard, and long.

Memories went through his mind.

Long ago, he did truly love Kikyo...

Back then, he thought he could not love anyone as much as he loved Kikyo.

He thought that their love would last forever...but alas, _forever_ wasn't _long enough_...

It's kind of ironic, but if Naraku hadn't killed Kikyo, he _never_ would have met Kagome.

Heck, Kagome would have never even have been** BORN **if it weren't for Naraku killing Kikyo...

And having the Shikon no Tama carried to her grave with her...

And having Kagome, a sort of reincarnation of Kikyo, born with the jewel embedded in her...

He thought more about Kagome.

Whenever he was with her, he felt a strong need to protect her...to always be by her side, in case if she was in need.

Sure, he felt like that with Kikyo, but not so much anymore as he used to, and not as much as he felt like protecting Kagome...

Maybe...Kikyo wasn't meant for him?

Maybe...Kagome...was?

He thought some more.

He did feel less cold, harsh, hatred, and angry around her.

She was a sort of happy machine or something.

If she had a problem or was in pain, he was worried, concerned, and felt pain for her as well.

Around her, he felt…**warm**.

And Kagome did really care for him...a lot...a whole lot...maybe...just maybe...even...**loved**?

Maybe _she_ loved him?

And _he_ loved her back?

Lowering his head to the ground, he sighed.

He was a scumbag, and didn't deserve Kagome's love.

She was true human, while he wasn't...not really.

He wasn't _really_ a human...

He wasn't_ really _a demon...

Sometimes, he transformed into a demon, or was human for a day.

But not very often...

Who would want someone that wasn't human, yet wasn't a demon?

Who was a **_nobody_**?

Who was…a **_half demon_**…?

His eyes opened wide, as a thought rushed suddenly through his mind.

It made his heart skip a beat or two...

He had _fallen in love_...

Fallen in love with Kagome...

None other than **Kagome**...

than ... 

And **out of love** with **Kikyo**...

He stood up.

He just **HAD** to tell her!

Tell his lovely black-haired beauty from the future, how he truly felt!

He _had _to tell her, _right now_!

Rushing off, he went to find Kagome...

****

Kagome's POV-

Yawning a bit, she sat down next to the campfire.

It was late at night, yet she couldn't sleep.

Something was on her mind...

Something was troubling her...

Something that **HAD** been troubling her for quite some time...

She had fallen in love with **Inuyasha**.

Yet she didn't think he loved her back.

Which is why she _never_ said _anything_ about it...she didn't _want_ to break the love **Inuyasha** held for **Kikyo**...

She was just too _kind_ to do that.

Too_ weak_...

Too _scared_...

Too_ afraid _to admit her own feelings...

Her **TRUE** feelings...

Her feelings for Inuyasha…

Because she _wanted_ him to be happy.

Happy.

Happy...

****

Happy.

Even if it was with a priestess that theoretically _died_ over fifty years ago...

And was made of clay and dirt, feeding of off the souls stolen from innocent humans to _survive_...

To **live**.

To **breath**.

Sighing, she looked at the large jewel around her neck.

It was almost whole.

She, Inuyasha, and everyone else had found almost all the jewel shards...

All but the remaining few...

After she collected them all, she would no longer have a true excuse to stay in the feudal era...

She would have to go back to modern-day Japan.

Modern-day Tokyo.

Five hundred years into the future.

And she wouldn't be able to see Inuyasha anymore...

The thought of not seeing Inuyasha made cold shivers run up her spine.

****

To not see Inuyasha...

That would make her heart truely _break_.

Her eyes opened wide.

She knew what she must do.

She needed to go tell Inuyasha...

Tell him.

How she _felt _about him.

Tell him the _truth_.

The _whole_ truth.

And nothing _but_ the truth.

She got descended up, and started to run.

She _had_ to find him!

Her one true love!

****

Inuyasha's POV-

He could smell her scent.

He was drawing _closer_ and _closer_ to her by the second.

He picked up his pace, running _faster_.

Moments later, he could see her...

As he drew nearer to her, he realized that she was running towards him too.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

And stared at her.

Kagome stopped running right when she got about two feet away from Inuyasha, gasping to catch her breath.

'Ughhh, what a run...' she thought.

He spoke up.

"Kagome, there's something I want to tell you"...

"Inuyasha..." she cut him off.

"No, hear me through. I **really** want you to hear what I have to say."

She nodded.

Nodded that _beautiful_, black-haired head of hers.

Ah, how **_beautiful_** she was...

"Kagome, I...**I love you**. That's all there is too it."

Kagome gasped.

Stepping a little bit closer towards her, he proceeded to speak, but once again Kagome cut him off.

"But what about...what about _Kikyo_?"

"Kagome, she is no longer a part of my life. The Kikyo I once knew and loved, _died_, long ago. No more do I long to be with her, to care for her. The one I care for is…_you_, Kagome. And tonight, I _finally_ realized it."

"Inuyasha..."

"And, I need to know, Kagome? _Do_ you love me? _Do_ you want to be with me?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but Inuyasha spoke again.

"Or...would you rather prefer to be with Koga, or that Hobo person from your time? Would you rather be with someone else?"

He paused for a minute, staring deeply into her eyes.

"I know I'm not perfect, Kagome, but, if you give me a chance, I could be there for you, to _love_ and _care_ for you, and to _protect _you with all I have. But, if you don't want me, that's fine, I'd understand. I'm sure you'd rather find a _person_ that's actually a **PERSON**,_ not _a half-demon, half-human, a _person _who has **NORMAL** eyes and **NORMAL** hair, and _not_ dog ears, and _doesn't_ purr, _without_ claws, and that such".

Kagome then spoke.

"Inuyasha...please realize, I _do_ love you. I love every detail about you. I_ don't _care that you're not a human but not a demon, that you have yellow eyes, that you have dog ears and can purr, which I find very _adorable_, and I _love_ your long hair. It's really silky and stuff, plus your claws help to save the day, and your demon-like instincts help us all out."

She smiled at him.

"And no, I don't love Koga, I _never_ did, I pretended to though, so you'd be jealous...that was wrong of me. And that guy Hojo, well, I don't _really_ know very much about him, and I sure don't love him. **_You_** are the one I love Inuyasha, despite all your thoughts and differences. I love you for _who you are_, and your _kind heart_."

"Kagome..."

He bent over, and kissed her slowly on the lips. She blushed a little, shocked from the recent events, however she kissed him back, harder, and the once small kiss turned into a beautiful, passionate confession of love, truth, and the joy of lifting a weight of burden off of their shoulders.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, and she put her hands on his face, pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss further if that was even possible.

They stayed like that, just kissing, for at least a good minute.

The beautiful half-moon shone upon the two lovebirds, adding a soft glow and beautification to their passionate rendezvous.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they pulled apart.

She smiled up at him while he smiled down upon her.

They finally had each other, their true love, and the person just for them.

"Kagome, even after all the pieces of the jewel are collected...will you stay here? Stay here with me, and everyone else?"

She smiled at him, and spoke.

"Of course I will, Inuyasha!"

That thought made her very happy.

Yay, now she had an excuse to stay with Inuyasha!

And a good one, too!

He took her hand, and they together walked back to the grounds where the others were sleeping.

Inuyasha jumped up into a tree, and helped Kagome up onto it as well.

He took off the top of his red haori, made of very warm fire rat fur, and put it on Kagome so she wouldn't get cold as she slept.

She smiled, and brought her lips to his.

The two shared one last kiss before she fell asleep.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, and she said, "I love you, Inuyasha...", before peacefully falling asleep in his strong, supporting arms.

He nestled his face into her head, inhaling the beautiful scent of her hair.

His love for her was pure, and true.

He had loved her for quite some time, not even realizing it.

Not _Kikyo_, but _Kagome_, was meant for him.

It was just meant to be...

He wrapped his arms even more tightly around her, before drifting off to sleep.

Little did he know, they would spend the rest of and eternity and even beyond together...as **one**.

He was a **half-demon**.

She was a **human girl**.

He lived 500 years into the **past**.

She lived 500 years into the **future**.

****

And they lived happily ever after…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay wow. I re-read this, and it made my spine tingle. This is the first time I ever wrote a fanfiction about Inuyasha, AND a oneshot that I completed, AND such a powerful love story...eeeh I'm so proud of myself lol. Well, I hope all of you enjoyed reading it, I know I enjoyed writing it! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	2. Only Time Will Tell

Only Time Will Tell

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Nah, Inuyasha isn't mine...but...I wish Miroku were! -grins-

Author's note: So. I used to write like, all the time her at . Then, I started college and life got busy! Now, I'm a sophomore, and haven't watched anime since eleventh grade, but I have the urge to write, so I thought I'd relive these fanfics!.

I always get the strangest writing inspirations late at night. I wrote this story like, 4 years ago, but thought I'd republish it and make this a miniseries of one-shots. This one is about Inuyasha and Kagome again. Hope you all enjoy, and review!

oooooooooo

Kagome Higurashi sighed heavily as she stared out of her bedroom window.

Large, wet drops of rain ran down it, and the skies were completely gray.

She desperately wanted to go down the well, back to the feudal era, but she couldn't.

She and her mate-to-be, Inuyasha, had gotten in an ENORMOUS fight-about Kikyo.

Gone now was Kikyo from this planet, but her memories remained.

And, ho boy, were some of them bad!

The memories of Kikyo and the past still haunted the two lovers, but instead of taking their feelings out, they had quarreled heavily, and paid a gruesome price in doing so.

Words and bitter emotions from the fight still remained in both Kagome and Inuyasha's mind, causing the two to be in a state of rejected denial.

And, like most quarrelers, neither one felt like they could make the first move and apologize, though both of them wanted to.

Oh, how Kagome wished that she could take back those words of jest, anger, jealousy, and hatred of Kikyo to Inuyasha!

She love him so, but...her body felt cold and numb, as though she couldn't walk, and would never see happiness again.

She closed her eyes as she let a sob escape her throat.

In an instant, she had crumpled to the ground, head in knees, and the tears falling freely down her face as the raindrops were outside.

'Oh, Inuyasha, what have I done? Will you ever forgive me?' she thought.

She didn't think she could go on without him...never, not ever.

She opened her eyes, and gazed at her ceiling.

'I guess I'll just have to go back there and tell him that I'm sorry,' she thought.

She stood up, her arms feeling like they were made of cinderblocks, her legs like jelly.

Wait a second...

THE JEWEL SHARDS!

She felt around her neck to see if they were there, but alas, they were not.

With a pang of fear in her stomach the horror of realization hit her hard-she had left the jewel shards in her backpack!

Her backpack was still in the feudal era!

HER WAY BACK TO INUYASHA AND THE FEUDAL ERA IN GENERAL HAD BEEN LEFT BEHIND!

'Shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!' her mind screamed.

She WANTED to go back in time and apologize to Inuyasha, BUT SHE COULDN'T!

What a fucking retard she was...and once again, she fell down to the floor and let all of hell loose as she mentally broke down...would she ever see Inuyasha again? Only time will tell...

Inuyasha's POV:

Inuyasha sighed heavily as he stared at the well.

Rain was pouring down from all directions, yet Inuyasha continued to sit in the tree, the leaves only shielding him from certain drops.

It didn't really matter, in his hanyou form, it was impossible for him to catch a cold.

However, he had raindrops of his own streaming down his face, blurring his vision.

Oh, how he wished he could take back those words he had said to Kagome!

The words and bitter feelings of their fight came back to haunt him, hours later.

He truly did love Kagome, his one and only, his future mate.

It literally had broken his heart to see the impact his words had on Kagome, and the look on her face!

He was lower than low, scummier than the earth's greatest scum.

The only person he could think of lower that him was Naraku...Oh, how Naraku had made him and Kagome suffer!

'I wish that Naraku would just die already' he thought.

'But what I truly want...it to see Kagome again, give her my most heart full apology'...and maybe, just maybe, she'd forgive him, even though he didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve such divine perfection, such a beautiful black-haired girl.

Never would he have thought that he would come to love the reincarnation of Kikyo...not ever...but, alas, destiny brought Kikyo's death, and brought him to Kagome...his treasure...his beauty, his prized...Oh, what he'd give to see that beautiful smile of hers, and to feel her light, short figure in his arms...suddenly, something caught his eye...Kagome's backpack!

It was...glowing?

Curiously, he jumped out of his Thinking Tree, and onto the ground, and ran over to her backpack.

Quickly, he opened it, and saw the jewel shards glowing brightly in the jar.

He gazed at them in wonder, when he suddenly realized that he could sense Kagome!

She was on the other side of the well...and...crying?

She was crying!

'I bet I caused that...' he thought, ashamed of himself.

Well, there was only one thing he could do!

Go to Kagome's era, bring her the backpack...and...apologize...

Kagome's POV

I walked into the shrine with the old well.

Maybe if I stood at it long enough, it would let me through...

Leaning up against the wall, I yet again crumpled to the floor, my head in my knees, as I let the tears flow freely.

Love hurts.

Crying, they say, won't solve any of my problems OR take the pain away, and goddamn it, are they right.

Crying didn't solve my problems, and didn't make me feel better in the very least, but they just seemed to want to keep falling...

Inuyasha's POV:

With a single jump, I was in Kagome's time era.

In an instant, I had climbed out of it, only to come face-to-face with Kagome, who was crying too hard to realize that I was there, in front of her.

How I hated to see her like this...

Carefully, I sat her backpack down next to the well, and shook her gently.

"Kagome..." I whispered. I stared intensely as she slowly rose her tear-stained face, and heard her gasp...

Kagome's POV:

In the midst of my mental breakdown, I heard a voice whisper my name...and shook me gently.

Slowly, I rose my head...and gasped.

Oh.

My.

God.

Right in front of me stood Inuyasha with a concerned look on his face!

"I...Inuyasha?" I asked, not being able to believe the sight in front of me.

"Yes, Kagome, I'm her..." he said gently, looking joyful.

'Eh...why does HE look so smug?' I thought.

Wait a second...why was Inuyasha here?

I gazed around the room...and saw my backpack next to the well.

Oh...he was only here to return my backpack...

I stared at the ground, blushing.

"Kagome..." he said.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" I croaked, not knowing what to expect.

You could safely say that I was confused...

Inuyasha's POV:

I let her name escape my lips as I looked concerned yet joyfully at her.

"Yes...Inuyasha?" she replied, her voice with a slight crackle to it, as if she had been crying for quite some time.

The smell of salt tears was quite heavy, and they seemed to be coming from all over the place...

"Kagome...I'm...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I caused you such grief, such agony, such pain...and those words I said. Truly am I sorry...for I love you, Kagome, with all my heart...and...well...I hope that you can...forgive me, Kagome. Forgive me for everything, because I didn't mean it..." I said, bearing my soul and most intrapersonal feelings and emotions to her. For they were all true...

Kagome's POV:

My eyes widened and cleared, as no more tears fell; while my mouth was wide open in surprise.

Inuyasha...was actually...APOLOGIZING? And...what's that? He's starting to...CRY?

'Oh my god' I thought as my pulse raced and heart pounded so hard, I'm sure that Inuyasha could hear it with his sensitive hanyou ears.

I looked down, embarrassed.

I probably looked like a train wreck.

Wait a second...

Inuyasha wanted my forgiveness?

I looked up at him, surprised.

This I hadn't expected!

And...he still loved me, and not Kikyo?

"Inuyasha, of course I forgive you! I said, gazing deeply into those golden-yellow eyes of his, full of pain and sorrow.

However, they were loving and caring, but he looked like a little puppy that had been kicked around once too many times...

'Did...I make him that depressed?' I pondered as the thought made its way to my mind.

"And", I continued, "I love you too, and...I'm also really sorry...I never meant to say those things to you".

Just as quickly as I had said that, Inuyasha had taken me in his arms and held me tightly, catching me completely off guard, which is why my eyes widened so...Smiling and closing them, I hugged him back and snuggled my face into his broad chest.

"Kagome...I forgive you..." were the last words I heard before drifting into a peaceful sleep...

oooooooooo

Hehe, I like writing this…………………Long live Inuyasha and Kagome! Review? Later! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


End file.
